Secrets
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: Bella is pregnant, the only one she tells is Alice, how will Alice react and what will she do? does edward find out? please read and review as this is my first twilight story.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **************

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU. **********

I looked up at my watch, six hours had passed and it was nearing 9pm. meaning I have been sitting in the same spot since 3 in the bathroom I share with my father. After looking up at the watch I looked around a actually took in my surrounding, yeah I knew I was in the bathroom but I was now looking at the more finer details, the water droplets still present from this morning on the salmon coloured shower curtain, the blue bin nearly filled to the brim next to the white sink filled with empty bottles, cardboard and used tissues. The cabinet slightly ajar giving me the glimpse of my father's shaving equipment, both our toothbrushes and toothpaste and unused soap still in its wrapping. Untangling my legs that that were against my chest as I decided not to wallow in self pity and move before either Edward or Charlie comes back. Charlie is still down in La Push, chances are he may stay with Sue Clearwater another night, which means if that does happen it will mean I will be left with the one person I didn't want to face at the moment. Luckily tonight was one of his hunting nights so if he was to come over I may still be asleep.

Making my way over to my room I got my pyjamas from my chair at the desk by the window and started to change, once I finished dressing in a dark purple camisole and multi coloured cloth trousers. I turned around to look out the window and who do I see right outside, the one person I can't stand to be in the same room with at the moment, my boyfriend Edward Cullen, so I did what I felt I could only do at the moment at that was shout at him to leave.

'Go away, I am not in the mood,'

'What?' he asked in a confused face.

'I mean, you are not coming HERE TONIGHT!' with that I turned around and got into bed. Before I could get myself comfortable he made his way into my room and had a pained expression in his mesmerizing eyes.

'I mean it Edward, GET OUT, I DON'T WANT YOU HERE.'

'Please Bella, tell me what's up, this isn't like you'

'NO'

'Why not?' he was pleading

'Because, I don't want to you about it' I huffed crossing my arms and looking at him with a pissed of face.

'why not?'

By now I was overly pissed so I replied by screaming, 'would you STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS and GET OUT' while pointing towards the window.

Edward made his way towards the window and stopped before he took a step up and looked back at me hoping I would come to my senses and let him stay, but with my mood right now, I knew sending him away would be the best thing to do. Finally after 4 minutes he left making my room emptier and a lot quieter.

After crying for another hour and a half I finally went to sleep. However I wasn't allowed to sleep for long because at 4 in the morning I was woken up by a tap on the window, I sat up in bed and saw Alice hoping to come in. contemplating for a bit I decided to let her in. I nodded my head and she was on my bed within a few seconds. I stared at her knowing full well what she was here about and I wasn't in the mood to tell her just yet. After what felt like hours, she spoke after 5 minutes, 'what's wrong?' her voice was so melodic I was so close to actually telling her why I went off at Edward.

'You don't need to know' I spoke while just staring at her. 'well yet, anyway, and if you DARE go looking for the future I swear,'

'Bella, STOP!' she was looking at me closely, trying to read my face to see if I was going to breakdown.

'fine, I'll stop but I won't tell you now, however if you can wait till this evening once Charlie is asleep then I will think about telling you.'

She got up in a huff, walking around the room.

'look Bella, Edward is worried, he is anxious for you to tell him, plus he came home in a bad mood, he went to is room and slammed the door, he rarely does that as it is kinda impossible for him to get properly pissed. He is not talking to anyone at all' I could see what she was doing, trying to make me feel guilty.

' if he isn't talking to anyone, then how did you know to come to me?'

'well, um'

'well what?'

'I don't want to say'

'fine then, I really want to help whatever is on your mind,'

'Alice, look I am sorry, I truly am but I can't let you know right now, I am let it settle in me!'

'Let what settle? Bella, please?'

'no I can't, come back in a few days and ask'

'but you said later on today, just a few minutes ago,'

'I know, I am not stupid, just drop it ok,'

'Fine Bella I'll stop but I really wish you would tell me now,'

'Goodness, you are so impatient, the answer is still NO! I will not let you right now, so please leave Alice, I want to go back to sleep, I am really tired,' I began settling myself back into bed to hopefully go back to sleep, this however wasn't going to happen.

'Bella, it is a quarter to five, you have to be up in a hour and 15minutes before you have to be up to go to school.' Alice reminded me.

'who said I was going to school today?' with that I rolled over so I wasn't facing Alice, hoping to her a sound to indicate that she had left but there was none. There never was.

Ok there it was the first chapter, please review it will definitely make my day 


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so so so so so so sorry, that I have left it so long till my last chapter, some idiot decided to hide my book from me but luckily I found it. YaY!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY IDEA AND THE COMPUTER I AM WORKING FROM!!!!LOL**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up at 12 in the afternoon, realizing I had indeed missed school. Not feeling well I phoned Charlie informing him that I hadn't gone to school, he was concerned that I missed school but didn't mind that I had the day off as I was rarely absent so he was happy that I didn't push myself that could make me worse as well as glad I had the courtesy to ring him. Once finished I went back to bed as I was still really tired. Falling back to sleep took up the rest of the day, I felt someone's presence hovering over me at what felt like late evening, the presence bent down kissed my forehead and said 'love you honey,' the person was indeed Charlie. Going back to a deeper sleep I didn't wake till the next morning. I woke up in time for school. Just as I got downstairs, there on the table was a note addressed to me.

**Bella honey,**

**I woke up this morning and didn't want to disturb you, take another day off so that you are completely well rested and gotten over whatever it is you have**

**Love you darling **

**Dad xxxx**

I knew I couldn't disobey my dad, so I went back upstairs and changed out of the outfit I was in which was a denim skirt to just below my knee and a grey t-shirt which had a heart that was broken which had writing around it saying: breakable handle with care. Now back in my night clothes I was a whole lot comfortable.

Not knowing what I was going to do today I went into the lounge taking my quilt down from my bed so I could cover up on the sofa. Dad (Charlie) came home around 7.30 with a pizza and garlic bread because he knew I wouldn't be up to cooking yet. None of the Cullen's had yet attempted to make contact with me which was good in a way. I ended up staying the whole week of school, Charlie yet again didn't mind me having the time off. All week I stayed downstairs on the sofa watching movies after movies. I wasn't really ill but I couldn't face going in, not with what happened on Sunday evening with Edward but the fact that I am pregnant, I really needed to get my head around things first before I deal with everyone else. The weekend went really quickly, Charlie stayed home and tried to take care of me. Well, 'try' being the main word as he didn't know what to do.

He did however call Carlisle down on Sunday afternoon because according to him I still looked pale and flushed. Carlisle came down at 1 in the afternoon to see what Charlie was on about, he confirmed that I was still unwell and maybe another day or two off school would be beneficial.

So here I am Monday morning and I am still stuck here at home with nothing to do, I sat there on the three seater sofa thinking of the way Carlisle behaved towards me, he just didn't make eye contact with me and was finished in about 15-20 minutes and left telling my dad what to do. Charlie didn't leave me at all on Monday sitting on the sofa with me and talking about nonsense throughout the day. For lunch he attempted to make some toast but somehow managed to burn it, kinda hilarious though, at least he tried. By Monday evening I was definitely feeling a whole lot better and set myself up to go to school, yet again the Cullen's didn't contact me. That was until a light tapping on my bedroom later that night caught my attention. Looking up I saw Alice staring at me, again looking I hopeful that I will allow her in. Again nodding my approval she entered cautiously, she looked stunning even if it was a very simple outfit black jeans, a pink t-shirt with flowers and hearts covering it all over and a denim jacket, I think it was a diesel one. Crossing over to me she stood near my bed and looked me over. 'Bella, are you ok? I mean you haven't been in school for over a week.'

'Alice, I am fine' I hope she didn't notice my uncertainty. 'thanks for the concern.'

'it's just that the last time we saw you, you were in a mood and then you don't turn up for a week, then today you weren't in school,' she carried on saying ' I missed you and I know Edward does as well. He told me not to come but I couldn't stand to be away from you another night and not find out what's really wrong with you.'

'Couldn't you of looked for my future and tried to see what was wrong with me?'

'You asked me not too!' Alice answered

'Ok, ok I will tell you, but before I answer any questions I have one for you.'

'Go ahead Bella what is it?'

'Where is Edward now?'

'On a hunt with Emmett and Jasper, he didn't want to risk anything with you.'

'are you sure, sure he isn't near?'

'Yes Bella. Why?'

'I need to tell you something. Please, I kinda really need your help.'

'KK hun, tell me.'

'Well, I am . hm well ppp pregnant.'

'WHAT?' Alice now seemed alert. 'How? Whose is it? Is this why you were out of character last week?' she asked.

'Well I think you know how, Edward's of course and yep that is the reason why I was out of character. I had found out earlier that day, sat in the bathroom for six hours straight in the same place staring into nothingness'

Alice sat there shocked, not saying a word. Finally she came out of the shock and grabbed me into her arms for a hug.

'Bells, who else knows?'

'Me and well you now'

'You didn't tell Edward or your parents?'

'No, I am scared Charlie will most definitely chuck me out and Edward won't believe me that I am indeed carrying his child'

'Oh, right. Yeah I can see where you're coming from.'

'Alice, I need your help, please.'

'what do you want me to do?'

Well, one thing; not to tell Edward about the baby, as well as being there for me.'

'Oh hun, come here. Of course I can.' She tightened her hug and released me.

'Would you do me a massive favour? I know this risks Edward seeing me but I need to see Carlisle.'

'Fine, I will take you.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**THANKS FOR READING THIS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, ******


End file.
